


When War Came to Town

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Historical, Kissing, M/M, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It was never a good idea to be in town at the same time as War





	When War Came to Town

It was never a good idea to be in town at the same time as War. No doubt Crowley would get another commendation for the violence currently exploding around him, but right now he just wanted to be anywhere but here. 

Something caught fire a few blocks away. The locals scattered at the sound of oncoming horses. Crowley sighed and slipped into an alleyway, watching a flash of blood-red hair gleefully head for the next village. 

She was gone, which was good, but it would still take time for tempers to cool. He started to slip carefully out of the alley when he heard an all-too-familiar voice:

“Unhand me this instant!”

Crowley glanced skyward, then turned towards the commotion. Aziraphale could handle himself, but maybe Crowley should interfere. He certainly wasn’t _helping_ an angel. 

There was a grunt and Crowley sauntered a little faster. 

He came around a corner to find Aziraphale surrounded by a gang of ruffians. Evidently War’s influence was proving to be a bit stronger than the principalities; normally he would have talked himself out of the situation by now. 

Before Crowley could get closer, the man in front of Aziraphale swung his fist again, punching him in the face. 

The edges of Crowley’s vision blurred as raw rage bubbled up from inside him, but Aziraphale reacted first. 

“I said enough!” He growled, voice ringing with the divine in a way that made Crowley wince and stumble. 

The humans had even less of a chance, breaking and scattering in fear. 

Crowley looked up to see Aziraphale glowing faintly, a hint of wings in the air, his face as cold and deadly as an avalanche. Then his expression broke and worry replaced it. “Oh dear, I hope that wasn’t too much.”

Crowley shook his head, heart still skipping in his chest. “You alright, angel?”

Aziraphale turned towards him, surprised. “Crowley. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Ah, well…” started Crowley. He blinked a few times as he realized Aziraphale had a split lip and there was a bit of blood on his shirt. “You’re hurt,” he said, failing at sounding unconcerned,

Aziraphale reached up and touched his lip. “I’ve had worse,” he shrugged as he healed himself.

Crowley felt another wave of rage and tried to tamp it down “Worse?”

Aziraphale gave him a fond smile. “I’ve been down here as long as you, Crowley. Come on, I think it’s best we get off the street.”

Dumbfounded, Crowley followed Aziraphale through another alley and into a stonework building. Aziraphale said a few words to the proprietor, hiding behind the bar, then led the way up the stairs.

Crowley followed him into a room. Outside it seemed like the riot was still going on, but in here was surprisingly calm. Crowley stepped over to Aziraphale and wiped the blood from his shirt. Touching was still something they were hesitant about, but it seemed easier when they were alone.

Aziraphale smiled again and reached up to touch Crowley’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Crowley leaned into his touch, a dangerous electricity between them. An angel and a demon? It should be oil and water. And yet, and yet…

It was Aziraphale that leaned in and kissed him. Crowley froze, then fisted Aziraphale’s shirt in both his hands and fiercely kissed him back.

Aziraphale dropped his hands and smoothed them down Crowley’s sides and towards the small of his back.

For half a moment, Crowley thought of taking this further, of stepping Aziraphale towards the bed, of giving himself over in the most primal of ways…

Against his every desire, Crowley stepped back and out of the circle of Aziraphale’s arms. “You’re injured,” he said, looking away, knowing the ‘we shouldn’t’ hung heavy in the air.

Aziraphale opened his mouth and closed it again. “I suppose you’re right,” he said regretfully.

Crowley cleared his throat. “I’ll head out then, be better if we’re not seen together.”

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley took a step towards the door. Aziraphale started to reach for him, then dropped his hand. “Mind how you go,” he said softly.

“Ta,” said Crowley, then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. An angel and a demon? Might as well try to swim while tied to an anchor. It would only end up drowning them both.

Gathering himself, Crowley headed out, ignoring the humans and looking only at where his feet carried him. Maybe one day, if he dared to hope, he wouldn’t have to walk away.


End file.
